


Clearly

by Wizard_Of_Az



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Of_Az/pseuds/Wizard_Of_Az
Summary: Clearly Scott McCall was a shit alpha, shit friend, and a fucking useless excuse for a sentient being.Response to the February 2019 Writers Table Drabble challenge.





	Clearly

“You can't see the stars this clearly near town. It was well worth the drive out here.”

“MRRRMPH!”

“That's the problem with you, Scotty, always complaining. You can never appreciate the good things in life.” Stile's shook his head.

“I'd like to blame all your self-righteous bullshit on that asshole Deaton. At first, I thought he'd mind fucked you like he did Peter. If that was true though, the whole mind mojo would have faded away with his death, as it did with Peter.”

“You've known the idiot since you were kids.”

“Yeah, but the utter assholery wasn't evident until you bit him.”

“I wouldn't have bitten him if I'd been in my right mind. The bite is a gift and a responsibility that he has never appreciated.”

“MMMMRRRRGGGGHHHH!”

“Even tied up with wolfsbane ropes and a ball gag he's still a pain in the ass.”

Stiles knelt down to look his one-time friend in the eyes.

“Here's the thing Scotty, that True Alpha bullshit that Deaton fed you? Was just that. It was suspiciously convenient that you gained your alpha powers when Derek gave up his to save Cora. That asshole set it all up so he could steal the Hale Alpha powers and have a nicely malleable puppy. You bought totally into that werewolf chosen one crap.”

“We've had our differences over the years and I've let a lot slide, but when you went after my pack? There are no excuses good enough. Derek's wife and kids were in that house and if I hadn't warded everything six ways to Sunday they'd be dead!”

“Which brings us to now. You're a shit alpha, shit friend, and a fucking useless excuse for a sentient lifeform. Derek would rather not be alpha again, so the mantle will fall on Peter since he's no longer nuttier than squirrel shit.”

“I'd refuse if there was anyone else. I still can't believe that you will trust me with this.”

“You weren't in your right mind love. Between the fire, loss of your pack bonds, coma, and Deaton's bullshit... hell most people wouldn't have survived it. Besides you aren't alone this time.”

He walked back over to where Scott was frantically trying to free himself.

“Don't worry Scotty, we're not going to kill you for your alpha spark. I'll just be using my own spark to return it to its rightful owner.”

With that Stiles placed one hand on Scott's forehead, the other on Peter's wrist. His eyes glowed bright as he chanted, red fire climbing up his arm and flowing into Peter. 

There was a moment of silence, then Peter's eyes flared red and he threw his head back and howled. From the woods around them answering howls rang out as the Stilinski-Hale pack celebrated their new alpha.


End file.
